


When Paths Cross

by Knowmefirst



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar meet Sam Winchester.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



> Not beta, sorry!
> 
> Hope you like it.

The music was loud, like any other night at the night club and the same could be said about its owner Lucifer Morningstar; who was now sitting by the bar with two beautiful women in each side. He turns to the left and smile, he made a strawberry appear in his hand and feed it to her; but when the woman lean forward to kiss him he only smiles and shook his head. Lucifer lean against the bar as he look around the club, trying to see if there was something worth his time, but nothing had captured his eyes as of yet.

He was turning around to pick up the drink that Mazikeen had put down when he saw him, the way the man was dressed and the way he walk people would assume he was a detective; but Lucifer knew better. The man was far from a detective, the man was a hunter and a damn sexy one too. He licks his lips, now that was a challenge; and something told him that man was going to be another Chloe. With a look towards Mazikeen, and a hand gesture he let her know what he was about to do, he move away from the bar keeping his eyes firmly on the man. He was to busy looking after the man that he didn't notice when she gave him an eye roll as she move away from him to take another order. He fix his jacket as he walk, not noticing that he never said goodbye to the women.

He move forward, nodding and smiling as he pass people that he knew. But never removing his eyes away from the man who was looking around the club. He picks up two champagne flutes as he pass a waitress and near the man from behind. Lucifer knew he was tall at 6’3” but this man was about an inch taller than him and wasn’t that a good thing. He licks his lips and clear his throat, making the other man jump and turn quickly. He offers one of the flutes and the man only took it with a thanks, and wasn’t that interesting.

“How may I help you?” Lucifer took a sip of his champagne as he took in the other.

The man was beautiful from afar, but up close he was breathtaking, hair long enough to pull during sex, eyes a hazel green and lips that were asking to be kissed. However, those dimples that show up every single time; were worth taking time to know. He was so busy learning everything about this man that he almost misses what the other was saying.

“—So I wanted to know if you knew anything about the victims.”

He clear his throat, “I didn’t know them personally, but I know they frequent my club.”

Lucifer licks his lips and almost smile when the ‘detective’ follow the movement with his eyes. Now that was interesting, at least he wasn’t the only one who was interested. 

“Well, if you know anything could you please give me a call.” The man puts down his untouch flute and pulls out a card from inside his jacket handing it to him. "That's my personal cell number so you can contact me at any time." 

Lucifer looks down and read the name ‘Jacob’, he almost laughs; if only the ‘detective’ knew that Lucifer knows his real name. The man would probably start to freak out, Lucifer thought as he nodded and look up and gave a small smile.

“Of course, detective Jacob—”

Before he could continue, the card was pulled from his hand and watches as 'Jacob' writes something on the back and it was handed back to him. They're neatly written was the name ‘Sam’, of course he had known Sam’s real name all along, but what surprise him was the other man actually told him. So, he looks up and only raise his eyebrow. 

“Sorry, I must have picked up my partner’s cards instead of mine.”

“I understand.” Lucifer smiles at the other man. 

 

***

Sam needed to leave now, before he could do something as dumb as lean forward and try to find out if the man before him tasted as good as he looks. He smile and thank Mr. Morningstar, he was about to turn around when he was stopped with a hand on his arm, he look down at the hand and then up and into the darkest eyes he had ever seen before.

"I don't know if this would be too forward of me, but would you like to go out for a coffee?" Lucifer smile. 

Sam swallows and look around before coming back to Mr. Morningstart, he knew that Dean would have something to say if he found out that Sam was even contemplating it, but why not? Before he could lose his courage, he agrees and with a final nod towards the other man he leaves the noisy atmosphere of the nightclub, noticing that before the other let go of his arm there was a subtle squeeze.

***

Lucifer stay were he was watching the other leave until he couldn't see the mans back anymore, he brings the forgotten champagne flute to his mouth, but notice that there's nothing left there anymore and deposits it on the first passing waitress tray. He looks down at the card and smile, finally something worth pursuing he though smiling as he slips it into the front pocket of his coat. 

"Please tell me he's not another Chloe?" Mazikeen said, coming to stand next to him. 

"No... He's better than Chloe, you could say his my Achilles heel." Lucifer smiles down at Mazikeen.

"Lucifer--"

Lucifer didn't let her finish. "He's a hunter, my dear Mazikeen." 

Before she could say another word as he knew she wanted to, he bid her goodbye and left until he reach his private suite of the night club. Lucifer move to his desk and sat down, he pull the card out and look at it again. He drop it on top of his desk and lean back against the chair, closing his eyes; he thought about the other man. He brought a hand to his lips and rub them wondering how Sam would taste, what would Sam unique flavor be. He took out his phone and before he could change his mind he took out his cell phone and send a text to Sam. 

Can’t wait to see you.

Not a minute later he got a reply.

Can’t wait either…

He smile, and was about to reply when he got another text.

Lucifer.

His smile disappear and he was about to answer, when another text came in. 

I don’t care.

Lucifer smile as he look down at the last message, things were about to get interesting he thought as he tap the phone against his lips, very interesting indeed.


End file.
